


Fall Into You, Is All I Ever Do

by fumicendra



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumicendra/pseuds/fumicendra
Summary: An unapologetically cute short story of Mike and  Sean getting together.
Relationships: Jerry Cantrell/Layne Staley, Mike Starr/Sean Kinney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> we need more content about this pairing and I'm so here to write it.

“C’mere,” Sean told Mike.

Mike looked at him and nodded. He got up from the other end of the chaise lounge and stretched beside Sean on the long part. Sean put an arm around his shoulders and Mike allowed himself to lean on him. He put his head on Sean’s chest. After a few minutes of watching the shitty movie that was on TV, Mike spoke.

“This is nice.” His voice barely a whisper.

“Yeah,” Sean kissed his forehead. They rarely cuddled or were that affectionate with each other so the feeling was almost new, after months of having sex with each other.

“I think I might be ready…” Mike tilted his head up to look at Sean.

“Ready for what?” Sean looked back at him.

“You know what. Don’t make me say it,” Mike huffed.

“If you can’t say it out loud maybe you’re not as ready as you think.”

“I think we can take the next step, okay?” Mike said, almost rudely.

“You’re saying you want to be my boyfriend?” Sean’s eyes were shining and Mike’s annoyance about having to express his feelings out loud melted in those warm brown eyes.

“Yeah, it’s almost stupid now, the deal was fucking with no feelings involved, but now they are, whether we like it or not, so why keep waiting?” Mike reasoned using a plain voice, straightening up and sitting properly against the back of the couch.

“I’m happy to hear that, but I just want you to know that I know that you feel things for me, I know you aren’t using me, you’re just not ready,” Sean sat too, searching for Mike’s eyes. “But if you want to try then I’m not opposing; just know that you can take back whatever you say if you don’t feel comfortable, I won’t get mad.”

“Fine,” Mike nodded playing with his fingers. “I do want to date you, Sean, I want to try the boyfriend stuff.” He finally found the strength to look at Sean, who brightly smiled and lightly kissed him.

“You don’t know how happy you made me,” Sean said, kissing him again. For someone whose vocabulary consisted of cracking jokes, Sean was one with his heart under his sleeve.

In no time, they were making out, Mike laying on the sofa with Sean on top of him, caressing the side of his body with one hand, supporting himself with his other arm. He started to leave little kisses all over Mike’s lips. Mike smiled at how tender the usually brutish Sean was being. Sean stared at him deeply in the eyes.

“What, do I have something on my face?” Mike joked.

“Idiot.” They both chuckled. “I love you, Starr.”

Mike froze, opening his eyes wide. His heart started to race; maybe Sean was right, maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought. He started to panic, pushing Sean off of him and sitting again. He couldn’t say it back, he wasn’t good with feelings, not even dealing with them inside his brain. He knew he felt things for Sean but he didn’t come to terms with what exactly those feelings were yet.

“Mike, I…” Sean tried to retreat his words.

“I’m sorry I’m not ready for this,” Mike got up and started to look for his boots.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Sean stared at him. “It’s okay, I swear, we can go back to whatever we had for the last few weeks. Even to only sex on the back room of the studio.” His voice sounded like a beg.

“Sean… I don’t want to hurt you, I think it’s better for me to go and think calmly by myself.” Mike replied while lacing up his shoes.

“Mike…”

“I’m sorry.” He defeatedly sighed walking towards the door.

“Stay,” Sean begged.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Mike furrowed his brows with sadness.

“If you go you will disappear again and I don’t know when will be the next time I’ll see you,” Sean sat on the edge of the couch, looking at Mike with pleading eyes. “Please, stay.”

“I won’t-”

“You will, you won’t even go to rehearsals,” Sean interrupted him. “I know you. I can take the couch and you can use my bed, let’s just finish the movie and forget I said anything, but stay with me.” He sounded so defeated; Mike’s heart dropped to his stomach, Sean was trying so hard to not cry. It made him want to cry, too.

Mike finally nodded and sat back on the couch. “But I’m taking the couch.”

“Fine,” Sean released the air he was holding in his lungs. “Okay, good.” He nodded. “I’m gonna make popcorn and grab a few beers.” He nervously stood up. “Do you want popcorn?”

“Sean…” Mike tried to tell him to calm down, but Sean was too shaky.

“I’m gonna make popcorn.” Sean started to walk towards the kitchen.

“Fine,” Mike sighed, giving up.

Sean came back a few minutes later with the food and beers. Soon they were making comments about the movie as if nothing happened, laughing and joking as they always were. The movie finished but they didn’t notice, they kept talking and talking until midnight when Sean started to yawn constantly. His eyes were closing and he barely could understand what Mike was saying anymore.

“Sean, did you hear me?” Mike asked with a small smile.

“Huh?” He replied trying to keep his eyes open.

“You’re falling asleep,” Mike chuckled. “Why don’t you go to bed?”

“No, no, I’m good, I promise.” Sean yawned. “I’m not sleepy at all…” He mumbled, barely able to talk at all. Mike understood.

“You’re trying to stay awake because you’re scared I’m going, aren’t you?” Mike sighed. Sean didn’t reply, just stared at him. “I’m not going anywhere. I told you I’m staying.”

“Promise you’ll be here when I wake up, please.”

“I promise.” Sean nodded. “Now go to bed.” Mike pecked his lips and softly smiled.

It was 2 a.m and Mike was still awake, turning and tossing on the couch. He felt like the worst being to ever walk on earth. He hurt Sean so much; he couldn’t take the painful expression he had while he apologised and begged him to stay out of his mind. And for what? Because he was so bad at feelings that he always tried to repress them and pretend that they weren’t there so he won’t get hurt but, was it worth trying to push them away if that was hurting so much the man he loved? Yeah, loved. What was the point of denying it anymore? When he allowed himself to feel, Mike knew he never felt like that with anyone before. Bottling up his feelings to not get hurt turned out to hurt Sean. He felt so selfish and guilty. 

Mike decided that was enough; Sean was worth it to risk it all. He got up and decidedly climbed the stairs towards Sean’s room. He was probably asleep, but at that moment he felt brave and it was now or never, so he knocked at the door. 

“Sean?” When he got no reply, he pushed the door open. 

Sean was peacefully sleeping, sprawled on the bed, the covers tangled around his strong body. Mike even felt bad about waking him up. He sat on the edge of the bed a shook Sean’s shoulder. “Sean, wake up.” He whispered.

“Mh…” Sean slightly moved.

“Sean, I need to talk to you,” Mike said louder, shaking Sean harder.

“Just a little bit more…” Sean complained.

“Sean, I’m Mike, we need to talk.” This made Sean react and open his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He mumbled, stretching his arm to light the small lamp on the nightstand, then lying on his back.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Mike replied, running his fingers through Sean’s curly hair, taking it out of his face.

“What do you need to talk about?” Sean was staring at the ceiling, fearing the worst. “If you want to end up everything just say it already.” He sighed, closing his eyes.

“No, Sean, listen, I…”

“Mike, it’s okay. It’s my fault, just go to sleep and go back home in the morning.” Sean opened his eyes, never looking at him, feeling all the weight of the world on his chest. “We can still be friends, I promise.”

“Sean-”

“You don’t have to say anything, I saw this coming,” Sean interrupted him again. “I don’t want anything that you don’t want or makes you uncomfortable, okay?” Sean moved and sat on the bed.

“Sean! Can you fucking listen to me?” Mike finally snapped. “Please, shut up and listen.” He nodded and Mike sighed. “I didn’t wake you up to break up with you or whatever, I came to say sorry,” Sean opened his mouth, but Mike shushed him. “I know what you’re gonna say, but you don’t know what I’m trying to say so please, be quiet and listen,” Sean nodded and Mike grabbed his hand, he stared at their intertwined fingers, unable to look at Sean’s eyes. “Okay, this is quite hard to say ‘cause I never talk about my feelings, but I think we both had enough, especially you,” Mike sighed and raised his gaze. “I need to say sorry, and I have to, ‘cause what I did and said down there wasn’t fair, and wasn’t true.”

Sean nodded and squeezed his hand, encouraging him to keep talking despite the fear that was taking over his body due to the uncertainty of what his friend was trying to say, of what was the point he was trying to reach. He could feel Mike’s racing pulse under his fingers.

“I always try to pretend that my feelings don’t exist, that they’re not there so no one can hurt me, but I’ve realised that it’s more painful to see you hurt than being exposed and get the chance of getting hurt.” Mike sighed and finally stared at Sean’s eyes. “What I’m trying to say is that I’m gonna try to manage them better and that I- I… I mean-” Mike swelled his lungs.” I, uh,” he released the air all at once. “I love you, Sean. I love you! I want to be with you! I want to tell Layne and Jerry and I want this to be official, I’d even tell the press if they asked, I want you to know that I’m in love with you and I don’t care about anything else.” Mike spoke quickly, choking on his words, but finally, everything was outside of his body and oh, man, it felt good.

Sean’s eyes shone and the smile on his face threatened to cut his face in two halves. “You mean that?”

“Yeah,” Mike smiled too, feeling a lot more relaxed. “I’m sorry I made you feel bad earlier.”

“Come here.” Sean grabbed Mike’s face and pulled him for a deep kiss. “I love you.” He tightly hugged Mike. Mike hugged back as hard as him and they both chuckled.

“Do you want us to tell the guys tomorrow?” Mike asked sitting on Sean’s lap.

“Sure; they’re sucking each other’s dicks after all.” Sean shrugged. “I don’t think they mind us being gay together.” 

Mike laughed “No, I don’t think so.”

“Now, I’m enjoying the moment and the company, I really am,” Sean kissed Mike’s cheek. “But It’s 2:30 am, I am very tired and you woke me up, so let’s go to sleep, shall we?”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Mike chuckled and slid under the covers. Sean turned the lamp off and laid giving Mike his back. “What are you doing?”

Sean slightly turned to him “Sleep?”

Mike rolled his eyes and pulled him by his arm making Sean face him, then he put his arms around him and put his head on his chest. “Much better.”

“We never cuddle, not even after sex,” Sean pointed.

“Yeah but now we’re  _ boyfriends,  _ cuddling is fine.” Mike left a kiss on Sean’s jaw.

“How was I supposed to know?” He kissed Mike’s head.

“You just were,” Mike shrugged.

“Go to sleep, Starr,” Sean kissed his nose, then his forehead.

“Cheesy bastard,” Mike laughed.


	2. Two

Mike was finishing his coffee when he felt two arms encircling his naked torso, pressing him against the warm bare skin of another body. “Morning, Starr.” He let his head fall back against Sean’s shoulder.

“Morning, Seanathan,” Mike smirked and felt Sean’s arms tighten around him.

“Hey! Don’t call me like that!” Sean bit Mike’s shoulder and he snorted.

“Auch!” Mike fakely complained. “I’m sorry, _Seaney Kinney_.” He giggled.

“You, little bitch,” Sean started to tickle him.

“No! No! No!” Mike uncontrollably laughed.

“Take that back, Michael!” Sean was laughing too, while Mike was running out of air, writhing into his arms until he finally escaped and started to run towards the living room.

“Don’t use Michael, Howard!” Mike giggled while moving around the house to not get caught.

“Don’t you dare to use my middle name!” Sean ran after him. “Come here, Christopher!”

“Hey!” Mike complained throwing a pillow at his boyfriend’s face. “That’s not fair!”

“You used my middle name too! How’s me using yours not fair?” Sean slowly approached Mike.

“I don’t know but it is,” He crossed his arms with a frown.

“Oh is Mikey angry?” Sean smirked. Mike huffed turning his head. “Is little Chris mad?” He softly laughed, still approaching him.

“Fuck off,” Mike turned his head and saw Sean right in front of him.

Before he could react and run away again, Sean grabbed him by his tights and pulled him up making him squeak. Mike instinctively put his arms around Sean’s neck and his legs around his waist. “Got you.” He smiled.

“I hate you a lot,” He huffed again.

“Sure,” Sean smiled and kissed him.

Mike kissed him again once their lips parted, slipping his tongue into Sean’s mouth, earning a soft moan from him. Mike smiled into the kiss and buried his hands into Sean’s hair. Each kiss was faster and hungrier than the last. Sean took them to the sofa and sat, leaving Mike on his lap. Mike caressed his body, rubbing his nipples, smiling into his kisses at the feeling of him getting hard. He was getting hard too so he started to move his hip rubbing himself against him.

“Mmhh…” Sean moaned. “We gotta go to the studio…” He reminded Mike but found himself not caring about it when he felt his boyfriend's lips on his neck.

“They can wait for a bit,” Mike smirked slipping his hand into Sean’s pyjama pants.

Sean threw his head backwards "I'm sure they can."

Meanwhile, Layne and Jerry were already in the studio. Jerry was standing up messing with his guitar and Layne was sitting on a chair, with his chest and arms against the back of it, both bored out of their minds.

“They’re late,” Jerry complained.

“We were late,” Layne pointed, looking at him.

“Yeah but they’re later,” Jerry raised his eyebrows.

“I bet they’re having sex,” Layne smirked taking his messy long curls out of his face with his hand.

“They’re not,” Jerry rolled his eyes. “They’re probably hungover or passed out somewhere.”

“I’m gonna enjoy a lot those ten bucks you’re gonna pay me when we’re sure they’re fucking each other.” He chuckled.

“I’m sorry baby, but you’ll be the one paying; Mike is always jumping from one girl to another, he’d fuck anyone,” Jerry said leaving his guitar on its stand and grabbing a chair to sit beside Layne.

“Exactly, Jer, he’d fuck _anyone,_ why can’t Sean be one of those?” He gave Jerry a sufficient smile. “He’s always in someone’s bed or always has someone in his bed, who told you that all those people are girls?”

“Well, I…” Jerry started but he got nothing to say. Layne was right, he never said he liked guys but never said he didn’t either.

“There you go, babe,” Layne smiled.

“He’s not bi,” Jerry tried to save his point, furrowing his brows.

“Sure, honey,” Layne laughed at him.

“Stop!” Jerry said, pretending to be annoyed, but he had a smile on his face.

At that moment the door opened, showing a very dishevelled Sean and Mike getting into the room. Their hair was messy, more than usual, and they both had red and purple marks all over their necks. And they were sure Mike clothes were Sean’s. The four stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Layne smirked.

“I told you, Cantrell!” He happily said getting up and putting his extended palm in front of his boyfriend’s face. “Now, pay.”

“Not so fast, baby,” Jerry said. “We don’t know what happened.” At this point, Jerry was clutching at the last straw.

“Honey, what else do you need? A neon sign?” Layne laughed. “Someday you’ll have to come to terms with the fact that I’m always right.”

“What are you two talking about?” Mike interrupted.

“Are you two fucking each other or not?” Layne bluntly said.

“Layne!” Jerry called out him for being so uncareful.

“Yeah,” Mike casually shrugged.

“Actually, we’re dating,” Sean explained holding Mike’s hand.

“What!?” Jerry exclaimed. “Since when!?”

“About... three months?” Mike looked at Sean.

“Yeah, I think so, we made things official yesterday,” The drummer replied, putting his arm around the bassist’s shoulders.

“I can’t believe this…”

“Told you so,” Layne sang.

“Ugh,” Jerry whined, taking out his wallet, reluctantly giving the money to Layne.

“Thanks, babe,” Layne teasingly kissed his cheek.

“What’s this all about?” Mike asked, settling his bass.

“I was sure you two were together, Jerry wasn’t, so we made a bet. And I won.” Layne explained.

“Can you stop rubbing it in my face?” Jerry grumbled and Layne blew a kiss at him.

“You’re never gonna hear the end of it, my dear friend,” Seann mocked Jerry, spinning his drumsticks with his fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this was gonna have a kind of epilogue but it didn't fit right it and i wasn't liking it so much so here's where it ends, hope you liked it, let me know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> tittle from the song because i want you by placebo.


End file.
